TORMENTA EN SUSPENSIÓN
by natokine
Summary: Una vez me preguntaron como me había imaginado la continuación del final del capítulo 5x01... y esta fue mi contestación.


_Anteriormente, en Castle:_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras tanto? – dijo Castle mientras entraban en el ascensor._

_- Estoy muy segura de que pensaré en algo. – le contestó ella mientras, sutilmente, puso la mano en su entrepierna. Castle abrió grande los ojos y la boca ante el asombro._

**TORMENTA EN SUSPENSIÓN**

Castle sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza al sentir la mano de ella en su entrepierna. Lo había agarrado completamente desprevenido. Él nunca se habría imaginado que ella haría algo así en el ascensor de nada más y nada menos que la comisaría.

Apenas las puertas se cerraron, no perdió tiempo y tiró de Kate tomándola de la cintura, apretándola fuertemente contra él y ella soltó una risa al ver como había reaccionado ante su provocación. ¡Sí! Ella sabía perfectamente que lo estaba provocando y le encantaba haber tenido éxito.

Castle la aferró fuerte contra su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído.

- ¿Tu casa o la mía? – le susurró con una voz profunda, cargada de seducción y deseo mientras le rozaba el cuello con los labios.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? En tu casa está tu familia. – le contestó girando la cabeza para mirarlo de cerca.

- Mmm… ¡Cierto! – le dijo él y empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Una parte de Kate sabía que hacer eso en el ascensor de la comisaría era un gran riesgo, pero habían esperado tanto y se sentía tan a gusto… que no pudo resistirse.

Pero entonces sonó el timbre indicando que el ascensor pararía y las puertas se abrirían así que Kate se separó repentinamente de Castle y se colocó a su lado, contra la pared. Cuando el ascensor paró en el primer piso de la comisaría, una gran cantidad de gente entró, dejándolos acorralados en una esquina. Kate miró el tablero y solo vio presionado el botón del subsuelo, parecía que su momento de intimidad había terminado, ahora tendrían que aguantar hasta que llegaran al auto.

El trayecto entre el primer piso y el subsuelo se hizo extrañamente largo en comparación con la primera parte. Luego de que finalmente se decidieran a estar juntos, habían tenido que suspender todo debido al inminente peligro que corría la vida de Kate. Ni siquiera habían podido estar juntos la noche en que él se había quedado a dormir en su casa. ¿Quién podría hacerlo en esas condiciones? Sí, él había dormido con ella y nunca le estaría lo suficientemente agradecida por ello. Dormir en sus brazos le había dado el valor de hacer lo que hizo y después de todo él le había dado la idea que mantendría el trato en pie y por ende su vida. Ella lo necesitaba y él estaría ahí para acompañarla… Siempre.

Y ahora ya todo volvía a la normalidad y en lo único que podían pensar era en estar juntos de nuevo, volver a donde habían dejado las cosas. La tensión entre ellos casi se palpaba en el aire, Castle estaba comenzando a sudar. De vez en cuando, no podían evitar dedicarse una mirada de reojo o una sonrisa disimulada.

A pesar de la gente Castle intentó acercar su mano silenciosamente por detrás de la de ella y le rozó la palma. Ese simple contacto fue suficiente para que Kate sintiera como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Cerró la mano atrapando sus dedos mientras sus miradas se cruzaban por un instante… un instante robado, eso era todo lo que tendrían por el momento.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír el timbre del ascensor que indicaba su llegada al estacionamiento del subsuelo, sacándolos de ese mundo privado donde solo ellos existían.

Kate fue la primera en salir, tomando algo de distancia con él. En ese lugar, no tenían excusa para caminar tan cerca o se vería raro. Castle la seguía unos pasos más atrás mientras sacaba el control remoto de su auto. Kate estaba suspendida así que todavía no tendría su auto de nuevo. Eso significaba que por el momento, él seguía siendo quien tendría el mando… del auto, por supuesto.

Mientras caminaban, Kate podía sentir la mirada de él recorriéndola, devorándola con los ojos. Pasó por su mente que tal vez esa sensación solo fuera producto de su propio deseo pero cada vez que giraba la cabeza para mirarlo, allí estaban sus ojos cargados de un deseo oscuro que solo contribuía a aumentar el suyo propio.

Durante parte del trayecto ninguno habló, no hacía falta, todo lo que tenían para decirse se lo transmitían a través de los gestos, de sus miradas.

Castle trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en manejar. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible al apartamento. Y ella…. Bueno… a pesar de su insistencia Castle se había obstinado en ser quien manejaba así que… ella iba concentrada pensando una broma para jugarle. Si él quería conducir, perfecto, que lo hiciera… si podía.

Unos minutos después de que salieran empezaron a empañarse los vidrios. El calor acumulado dentro del auto empezaba a sentirse cada vez más y afuera empezaba a sentirse el frío del otoño que se aproximaba.

- Hace calor, ¿no? – preguntó Kate mientras se sacaba la chaqueta. Mientras ella se acomodaba el pelo y la ropa, Castle no pudo evitar mirarla aunque fuera solo de reojo.

- Kate, no empieces a sacarte la ropa. – le pidió él agarrando fuerte el volante. Kate lo miró haciéndose la que no sabía de qué hablaba y vio que le caían gotas de sudor por el costado de la frente.

- Solo me estoy sacando la campera. Hace mucho calor aquí. – le dijo ella acariciándole la pierna con una mirada divertida. Castle se removió en el asiento y apretó más el volante obligándose a concentrarse en el tráfico.

- Sabes de qué hablo. – le dijo sin sacar la vista de la calle.

- ¿Tú no tienes calor? – quiso saber mientras seguía acariciándole la pierna. Castle carraspeó y se enderezó.

- No, para nada. – le dijo serio.

- Mientes. – le contestó pasando la mano por su frente transpirada. – No me gusta que me mientas, Castle. – le advirtió acercándose provocativamente a su oído.

- Kate, basta... – le dijo sacando una mano del volante para hacer que ella retrocediera. – Así voy a terminar chocando. – le advirtió.

- Déjame manejar a mí. – se ofreció ella gentilmente.

- Ni lo sueñes. Es mi auto, yo manejo. – le respondió secamente.

Kate rezongó para sus adentros y volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo del asiento resoplando.

Ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio.

Estaban llegando a un cruce de cinco calles y al ver que el semáforo estaba por cambiar a rojo, Castle aceleró. Sin embargo, no llegó.

- ¡No, no, no! – maldijo Castle deteniéndose bruscamente. – ¡Este semáforo es eterno! – se quejó golpeando el puño contra el volante. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo del asiento, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, necesitaba calmarse.

Kate, si bien había estado callada, estaba atenta a lo que sucedía. Apenas vio que no llegarían al semáforo una idea cruzó por su mente dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. 'Solo siete minutos', pensó.

Apenas notó que cerró los ojos, Kate se sacó el cinturón y cruzó por encima de la caja de cambios para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¡Kate…! – exclamó él anonadado mientras ella empezaba a querer sacarle la chaqueta, no había tiempo que perder.

- Siete minutos y contando. – fue lo único que le dijo.

- ¿Siete minutos de— y entonces lo entendió, y una sonrisa se enmarcó en su rostro.

- ¿No tienes calor? – volvió a preguntarle casi en un susurro.

- Si... – le contestó mientras empezaba a forcejear para sacarse la chaqueta. – Me estoy muriendo de calor… - continuó. Se irguió para sacarse las mangas y a la vez para hundir la cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo ese aroma que ahora parecía invadir todo el lugar, embriagándolo.

Apenas se pudo zafar del abrigo, Kate lo empujó hacia atrás para que se apoyara en el respaldo y lo besó intensamente mientras se ensañaba con los botones de su camisa. Castle por su parte no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la camiseta mientras la presionaba más cerca, y le respondió el beso ávidamente, mordisqueándole el labio y explorándola con la lengua dejando en esa entrega todo lo que se había estado conteniendo por los últimos dos días, esos agotadores dos días en donde pensó que podía volver a perderla.

El sonido estruendoso de las bocinas detrás de ellos los sobresaltó. Castle miró por encima del hombro de Kate, el semáforo estaba en verde.

- ¡Mierda, maldito semáforo! – se quejó. – Si no me apuro volverá a cambiar.

- De acuerdo. – dijo ella tratando de volver a su asiento.

- No, espera. – le pidió sujetándola. – Será más rápido así, solo déjame ver el camino y deja las manos quietas. – le indicó recalcando lo último. Kate sonrió y alzó las manos para luego acurrucarse abrazándolo y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él para dejarle la vista libre.

Castle puso el cambio y empezó a cruzar. Cuando estaban llegando a la mitad, Kate giró la cabeza y le lamió el cuello para terminar chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Castle sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y sin darse cuenta, presionó el embrague haciendo que el motor del auto acelerara en falso.

- No pierdas el control. – le susurró al oído.

- ¡Basta! – le pidió él mientras se corregía y continuaba el trayecto. Cuando logró cruzar, se colocó a un lado y paró el coche. – Te pedí que te quedaras quieta. – le reprochó separándola de él para que lo mirara.

- Me dijiste que dejara las manos quietas. – se defendió ella recalcando la diferencia. – Si hubiese usado las manos, habría sido algo más bien como… - le dijo acercándose a su boca mientras sus manos bajaban por su cuerpo acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le advirtió sacándole las manos. - ¿Quieres que nos matemos? – se quejó, aunque ella seguía sin sacar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose y luego él se llevó sus manos a la boca y le dio un beso en cada una.

- Vamos, vuelve a tu asiento. Como no lleguemos pronto a tu apartamento, terminaré por perder el control en serio. – le dijo y Kate no pudo evitar reírse.

- Está bien. – le contestó. Le dio un último beso en la boca y luego él la ayudó a acomodarse en su asiento. Cuando ella estuvo en su lugar, se acomodó la ropa, respiró hondo y puso el coche en marcha.

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo. Ya no faltaba mucho y a pesar de que la pequeña escena no había hecho otra cosa que calentar el ambiente, ambos lo llevaban un poco mejor… por el momento.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor en el hall del edificio, Castle notó que estaban solos. Se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó por detrás apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Mmm… - dijo Kate suavemente al sentir su abrazo, y le acarició los brazos. Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla contagiándole la sonrisa.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ambos tenían la misma sonrisa de alguien que está a punto de hacer una travesura. Entraron en el ascensor tranquilamente aunque ambos estaban conteniendo la respiración esperando que nadie más entrara. Cuando las puertas finalmente se cerraron, Castle se abalanzó sobre Kate empujándola contra la pared y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello.

- ¡Castle, cuidado! – le retó aunque su voz sonaba divertida. Él se separó un poco y le habló muy cerca de su boca.

- Me la debes por casi hacer que choquemos. – le dijo y sin esperar respuesta la besó profundamente, arrancándole un gemido a ella, quien le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos enredando sus dedos en su pelo. La temperatura no tardó en elevarse y cuando se dieron cuenta, Castle la había levantado del suelo y ella lo abrazaba con las piernas a la altura de la cintura.

Pero entonces, el teléfono de él empezó a sonar. Castle rompió el beso.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó, y se acomodó para querer agarrar el teléfono pero ella lo frenó.

- Mmmm… no lo atiendas. – le dijo seductoramente mientras le besaba la parte alta del cuello y lo presionaba más contra ella.

- Voy a apagarlo. – le aclaró. Se saco el teléfono del bolsillo y miró la pantalla. – Demonios, es mi madre. – dijo y Kate dejó de besarlo para mirar la pantalla. – Debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy. No parará hasta que la atienda. – le aclaró mirándola como si le pidiera disculpas. Kate hizo una mueca pero finalmente asintió y se soltó de él. Castle suspiró para controlar su respiración y atendió. – Hola madre.

- ¡Richard! Por fin atiendes. Ya me tenías preocupada. – dijo Marta del otro lado.

- Estoy bien, todo está bien. ¿Necesitas algo más? – le preguntó queriendo cortar cuanto antes. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y ambos salieron, con Kate por delante, que caminaba hacia atrás mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿En dónde estás? – quiso saber Marta. Castle cambio la cara.

- ¿Qué en dónde estoy? – repitió haciendo tiempo. Mientras pensaba, entraron al apartamento. – Yo… eh… Con Kate. – dijo finalmente y ella le echó una mirada fulminante. – Le estoy ayudando… a ordenar. Todavía hay papeles por toda la casa. – le aclaró. Kate echó un vistazo al apartamento, era cierto. Se relajó y empezó a sacarse la campera, los zapatos, ¿el cinturón? ¡¿Se estaba abriendo los botones del pantalón?! '¡Tenía que cortar como fuera!', pensó Castle mientras sentía como un intenso calor le subía por el cuerpo.

- Oh, claro. Tienes ra—

- Si, si, hay mucho que hacer, te tengo que dejar. - le interrumpió él.

- ¿Vienes a comer? – le preguntó Marta. Kate se había acercado a él y estaba empezando a abrirle los botones de la camisa y a soltarle el pantalón.

- A comer… Eh… - Castle le preguntaba a ella con la mirada. Kate simplemente se limitó sonreírle y a caminar hacia su habitación mientras se sacaba la camiseta y se la tiraba. – Supongo que comeré algo por ahí. Me tengo que ir. Adiós. – le dijo y sin darle tiempo a nada, cortó el teléfono y tras tirarlo sobre la encimera, corrió tras ella. Entró a la habitación ya sacándose la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la camisa, y la encontró parada, esperándolo a los pies de la cama, solo con la ropa interior puesta. Él se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó casi levantándola del suelo. – ¿Me invitas a cenar? – le preguntó sonriente.

- Cómo podría negarme a quien me ayuda a limpiar la casa. – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. - ¿Qué quieres comer? – le preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- A ti. – le contestó y la besó profunda y apasionadamente.

Mientras se besaban él terminó de sacarse el pantalón y luego la acomodó sobre la cama. Sin perder tiempo, pasó de su boca a su cuello, a su oreja, y luego más abajo, bajando por su torso, besando su cicatriz y aun más abajo hasta su abdomen, mientras le acariciaba los pechos con las manos por arriba del sujetador. Al mismo tiempo que recorría y lamía su estómago le sacó el sujetador y luego subió para estimular sus pechos con la boca, lamiendo sus pezones con la lengua hasta sentir que estaban erectos… primero uno… luego el otro. No quería dejar ningún rincón sin probar, sin dejar de estimular, dejándose guiar por sus suspiros y gemidos, por su tacto y la presión que ella hacía sobre su cabeza y sus hombros, pidiéndole más, casi guiándolo inconscientemente, mostrándole esos lugares secretos que solo ella sabía que la volvían loca y donde se sentía arder.

Kate se dejó llevar por todo el torrente de sensaciones que sus manos y sus besos le hacían sentir y cuando sintió que no podía más si no lo tocaba, lo llamó en un gemido casi ahogado por la agitación.

- Castle… yo… - le susurró entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Él levantó la vista y subió hasta quedar a su altura. Le dio un pequeño beso atrapando suavemente su labio inferior y luego la miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó, había un tinte de preocupación en su voz. Kate le sonrió y hundió sus manos en su pelo para atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de él para así darse vuelta y quedar arriba.

- Todo… - le dijo dentro de su boca y volvió a besarlo explorándolo con la lengua.

Con sus manos recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su bóxer y empezó a sacárselo mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, besándolo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su torso. Cuando terminó de sacárselo, empezó a subir de nuevo incluso deslizándose más arriba dejando que él le besara el cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, luego más abajo pasando por sus pechos y casi hasta su estómago, mientras le deslizaba la única prenda que todavía le quedaba.

Una vez completamente desnudos se dedicaron a recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido no solo en esos últimos dos días sino en los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que se habían conocido. Se besaron, tocaron y acariciaron, buscando conocer cada parte del cuerpo del otro, hasta que no pudieran más.

Cuando la sed por el otro llegó a su límite más alto, Castle se acomodó sobre su cuerpo a la vez que ella se preparó para recibirlo colocando sus piernas en torno a él. Entonces la besó muy suavemente a la vez que la hizo suya lentamente haciéndolo una delicia y una tortura al mismo tiempo, anhelando que ese contacto durara por siempre.

Poco a poco fue variando el ritmo de sus movimientos, no solo guiándose por lo que él sentía sino también por lo que el contacto de ella le indicaba. Sentía la presión de sus dedos en la parte baja su espalda y en sus hombros, la fuerza con que variaban sus besos, la variación de su respiración y sus gemidos. Cuando ya parecía que ninguno aguantaría mucho comenzó a aumentar el ritmo cada vez más… y más, hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, sintiendo como el otro se contraía contra su cuerpo, exhalando fuertes gemidos de pasión contenidos hasta el momento.

Por un momento, ninguno se movió. Simplemente se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban.

El primero que se movió fue él. La besó y se recostó sobre un costado, al lado de ella. Kate simplemente se quedó allí mirando el techo apoyando las manos sobre su estómago. Minutos después, giró la cabeza y notó que él tenía los ojos cerrados y solo pudo sonreír.

- No puedo creer que admita esto… - dijo en voz baja mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro para no despertarlo. - …pero esta será la mejor suspensión de mi vida. – dijo.

En el rostro de Castle se dibujó una sonrisa y ella lo vio abrir los ojos, sorprendida, para ver como la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Para mí también. – le dijo acercándose para abrazarla y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos dormían profundamente, a salvo de todo peligro.


End file.
